Spelljammer Wiki:About
This page is all about . What this wiki is * This wiki is a reference work of canon material relating to the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. We hope to create a website that enables fans of Spelljammer to track down material about characters, events, locations and other things that are part of the background of the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. * This wiki welcomes all versions of Spelljammer. We are interested in the Spelljammer Campaign Setting as a whole and make no value judgment on where individual bits of canon material come from. Editors wishing to contribute information from any of the above canon sources are welcome to do so. (Where two canon sources clash we hope to include all the information and let the reader make up thier own mind.) What this wiki is not * This is not a mega-wiki of everything D&DDungeons & Dragons article on Wikipedia. While the Krynnspace, Greyspace and Realmspace interact with the planets from Dragonlance, Greyhawk and the Forgotten Realms articles about those campaign settings should be kept to an absolute minimum and should only explain how they relate to the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. * The Spelljammer wiki does not judge one version of Spelljammer to be superior to another. Articles about elements in Spelljammer from TSR's roleplaying books, novels, comics or the computer game are all equally welcome. As are articles about elements of Spelljammer from the magazines or other official Dungeons & Dragons sources. Individual editors may have their own preferences, but these should be left at the door. * This is not a role playing website. Rules for any version of Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article on Wikipedia should not be uploaded here. Some descriptions of classes and races will be necessary, but these should be in general terms rather than in d20 System or AD&D rules. * This is not WikipediaWikipedia article at Wikipedia. This wiki is designed for fans of the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. The in-universe style is not appropriate on Wikipedia, but it is appropriate here. In fact it is hoped that out-of-universe articles can be kept to a minimum. (Out-of-universe articles have a special catetory to separate them from in-universe articles.) * This is not a place to upload fan material. This wiki is intented to act as a resource for canon material. People wishing to share fan material should submit it to Beyond the Moons[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/submit.html 'Submission Guidelines' page for Beyond the Moons] - the official Spelljammer website (the official Spelljammer website). ''Spelljammer'' is not copyleft or abandonware Spelljammer, the Spelljammer logo, Dungeons & Dragons, D&D, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, AD&D, the D&D logo, Dragonlance, the Dragonlance logo, Greyhawk, the Greyhawk logo, Forgotten Realms and the Forgotten Realms logo are registered trademarks owned by Wizards of the Coast, Inc. All Spelljammer and D&D characters, character names, and the distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks owned by Wizards of the Coast, Inc. The editors of the Spelljammer wiki have no intention of disputing Wizards of the Coast's ownership of the respective trademarks. References External links [http://www.spelljammer.org/ Beyond the Moons] - the official Spelljammer website. Category:Spelljammer Wiki